Not now, not yet
by Gothbear100
Summary: "No," I thought, "I can't be found or caught, not now, not yet." Takes place in Edolas, this is how I thought the scene where the group finds Lucy should have gone. But if this did happen the whole story line would be different. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my second fanfic for Fairy Tail, and overall. I got the idea for this fanfic when I watched a scene from the Edolas arc, so it branches off from when Natsu, Wendy, and Edo - Lucy first see Earth - Lucy in Edolas. After the part where they see her use magic is where I changed it. I do not own anything, Hiro Mashima does. I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

Lucy's POV (Point of view)

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee!" I chanted, "Scorpio!"

I watched as the yellow magic circle appeared and then disappeared, a half scorpion, half man replacing it. "We are!" He shouted when the magic circle disappeared. Recognizing the situation I was in he shouted, "Sandbuster!" and a large amount of sand shot from his scorpion-like tail, hitting my enemies, rendering them useless for the time being (they were unconscious).

Smiling about my victory I watched as Scorpio disappeared in a puff of orange smoke, saying he was going to go on a date with his girlfriend, Aquarius. But my smile didn't stay for long, because I heard a familiar voice call my name, "Lucy," he said. When I turned around my smile faded as I saw Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle and . . . me? The Edolas version of me?

"No!" I thought, "Why did they have to see me here now? I can't be seen or caught, not now, not yet." My eyes met with Natsu's and I gave him a look, telling him not to follow. And I ran, I ran away from the group taking random twists and turns, looking for a place to hide. Right before I was about to make my third turn I heard his voice call out to me, Natsu's, "Wait, Lucy!" After that I heard heavy footsteps, 3 of them, and they were approaching fast.

"Damn," I said. To my left was a dead end, but I got lucky, to my right was a market. I made a sharp turn to the right and went to the first stand I saw and slapped down a random amount of Jewels. "Give me a cloak!" I demanded to the scared looking merchant, "Now!" I yelled.

The now very scared merchant quickly found a dirty cloak and handed to to me. I ran forward and yelled back at the merchant, "Thanks, you can keep the change!" Hoping that I did put down enough Jewels I ran in an ally, put the cloak on, went up to a kid, and started making small talk, hoping I would fit in.

"Hello, little one! How are you? My name is . . ." I thought for a second before I said the first name that came to mind, "Layla! My name is Layla."

"Layla? That sounds like an old person name. Are you old, grandma?" The kid asked with an innocent smile.

As mad as I was, I put on a smile and said to the annoying kid, "Old? No, I am only eighteen, that is a very young age, mind you."

"Eighteen!" The kid said surprised,"You're right, grandma, you aren't old you're ancient!"

Now I was really mad, "Why you little-" I started to say, but got interrupted someone asked, "Have either of you seen a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes come by here, she looks exactly like her," the man said pointing the the woman standing next to him. When I looked up I saw Natsu, and he was pointing to Edo – Lucy.

"Shit," I thought, "They're going to know it's me!"

**What do you think happens next? I know, and I'm not telling you. I have a good idea of it in my head, so I should update soon. Did you think the age part was funny, my family and I had a discussion about that not long ago, so I decided to add it in. Please review, but only of you want too. I will try to update A chain of events soon, please bear with me. Thank you for reading this, if you did! Please tell me if I made any mistakes and/or if you liked it or not. Was it too rushed? Too short? Please keep these questions in mind, and I will try to live up to the expectations. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, I haven't updated this in a while, I am sorry. And I am even more sorry for those who read a chain of events, I haven't really done much to the chapter 2 document. So, I am working on this document instead. I would like to thank beatress and AmaixRodo96 for giving me reviews on my last chapter, and phoenixflamemarauder for putting this story on her story alert (AmaixxRodo96 did that too, thank you), and StarPurpleandBlue for adding this to her favorite story list. If you are readings this, or read my first chapter, thank you for taking the time to read this. I do not own anything, Hiro Mashima does. I hope you enjoy!**

_Recap_

_Now I was really mad, "Why you little-" I started to say, but got interrupted someone asked, "Have either of you seen a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes come by here, she looks exactly like her," the man said pointing the the woman standing next to him. When I looked up I saw Natsu, and he was pointing to Edo – Lucy. _

"_Shit," I thought, "They're going to know it's me!"_

Lucy's Point of view (POV)

"Gah, what do I do," I thought as I racked my brain for an answer.

Not wanting to make Natsu wait and get suspicious, I opened my mouth to answer the question, but the kid beat me to it, "No, but onii-san did you know Layla onee-san is ancient, she's eighteen."

That damn kid, I really wanted to beat him, now. Natsu would know that is how old I am, and the cloak hiding my clothes and face does not make the situation any better.

I watched as Natsu called Edo – Lucy to where we were sitting and asked her, "Hey Lucy."

"Yeah," she replied with confusion in her voice, urging him to continue.

"How old are you?" he asked.

I almost died. How could he not know my age? I was way beyond mad, I was pissed. Not so much at the little boy anymore, the majority of my anger was directed towards Natsu, and at the second after Natsu asked Edo – Lucy that question three different revenge scenarios popped into my head. Ha ha, when my 'mission' is over, and I can meet up with Natsu and the others again, I will kill him.

After my few moments of silence I gave my attention back to Edo – Lucy and listened as she replied, "Eighteen."

Damn, why did we have to be the same age? I smiled sheepishly at Natsu and Edo – Lucy as he raised an assuming eyebrow at me. But luckily I had an annoying brat that I wanted to kick with me.

"Wow, onee-san, you're also ancient!" he exclaimed.

Edo – Lucy looked shocked for a moment, before hitting the boy on the head and asking, "Is this what he calls you?"

I took this as the perfect opportunity to be the character opposite of me, and in the highest voice I could manage I said, "Yes, but when he does I am fine with it. I have been called ancient numerous times before, and I haven't really minded before. Actually, I find kids rather cute when they say such things, because one day they will become my age and then they will be called ancient."

To seal the deal I gave one of those half giggle, half laugh things and smiled at the kid. I then turned to Natsu and Edo – Lucy with the same smile on my face.

I watched them both as Natsu's suspicion slowly faded and Edo – Lucy just looked confused. I gave Natsu an even sweeter, and bigger smile. He gave an unsure, "Okay," and walked away, with Edo – Lucy.

My smile faded an I turned to the kid. I still had to hit him, for calling me ancient. I reached out to pinch his cheek, but then I had the most wonderful revenge idea ever. I changed the destination of my hand from his cheek to his head. I ruffled his hair and smiled at the boy, "Thanks for helping me," I said with a sweet innocent tone of voice.

He looked so confused. I reached into my pocket and took out some candy. I checked the label, to make sure it was the correct type of candy before giving it to him.

"Here take this," as said as I tossed it to him, "As a thank you."

I turned around and left the kid, but I was still close enough to hear him unwrap the candy and pop it into his mouth, then I quickened my pace. I heard the candy fall to the ground and him running up to somebody asking for water.

I heard a no from the civilian and more footsteps. I smiled at my awesomeness. Who knew the special candy that I reserve for Natsu would come in handy? I walked away form the scene with pride thinking to myself, "I won this one kid."

I then directed my attention to any clothing stores, if I am going to hide from them for a while, I might as well disguise myself.

**So, how did you like it? Was it too short? Too long? Funny? I had this idea for a while now, and I was going to continue with Lucy and her shopping spree, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I will update as quickly as possible, the same for a chain of events. I just don't know where to go with that story! I am sorry if you read that and am close to killing me, because I didn't upload it. Please review this story, and I might add a new story soon, if I finish it in time. And I hope I got the labels correct (onee-san being older sister and onii-san being older brother).**


End file.
